Pour l'amour de sa fille
by McDreameuz
Summary: L'amour d'un père envers sa fille.  MerDer
1. Je t'aimerais toujours ma princesse

Derek était assis dans son bureau, il pensait à cette matiné qui changea sa vie.

_« Jessica ! T'es là ? » Cria t-il en rentrant dans son appartement sur central park._

_Derek souris en regardant sa petite fille de 8 mois gasouillé sur sa hanche. « Maman doit être sous la douche, n'est ce pas ma princesse » Il était le genre de père qui n'avait des yeux que pour sa fille, son monde, la prunelle de ses yeux. Il vivait en admiration devant les yeux bleu indigo et les cheveux brun bouclé de sa petite Megane._

_« Si on allait dormir? » dit-il pendant que sa petite fille ballait sans jamais lacher son regard._

_Il posa le sac plein de couche et des affaires de Megane et ensuite parti en direction de la chambre de sa fille._

_Elle était jaune pâle avec des papillons disposées partout sur les murs. Derek et Jessica ne voulait pas savoir le sexe du bébé, ils ont donc choisit une couleur neutre pour la chambre._

_Il déposa Megane dans sa huche après lui avoir mis sa gigoteuse et la couvrit d'une couverture pour pas qu'elle est froid, il s'abaissa, carressant les joues pottelé de sa fille avant de dérivé et de collé un bisous tendre et plein d'affection sur la joue de sa fille chérie. « Bonne nuit ma princesse, fait de beaux rêves »_

_Il quitta la pièce et se diriga vers la cuisine, « Jessica tu as mangé? » Il fût surpris de ne pas entendre répondre. Quand il arriva dans la cuisine, il se diriga vers le frigo et se servis un verre d'eau. Tout en buvant, il se retourne pour voir une feuille sur la table, feuille qu'il n'a pas le souvenir de l'avoir vu avant._

_Doucement il se diriga vers elle, l'a saisissa et se mit à la lire. Il avait les larmes coulant de ses yeux en la lisant._

_**Derek,**_

_**Je t'en pris ne m'en veux pas, cette vie n'est pas la mienne, je me sent dans le corps d'une autre et je ne peut plus vivre ainsi. Je t'aime et dieu seul sait combien j'aime Megane mais je ne peux plus vivre comme ça. Je t'en pris ne m'appel pas, ne me cherche pas. Je suis rentré chez mes parents pour quelques jours puis je partirais en Angleterre. Je te laisse Megane car je sais que le meilleur endroit où elle peut vivre est près de son père. Dis lui que c'est pour son bien que je vous quittes.**_

_**Adieu Derek.**_

_Il lache la lettre quand il entends Megane pleuré, il court vers sa chambre, quand il entre il l'a voit les yeux rouge d'hurler si fort. Il l'a saisit par les dessous de bras et s'effondra au sol avec sa fille dans ses bras, il lui chuchotta des mots pour la réconforter « Je sais mon bébé, elle est partis. Je te promets d'être près de toi tout au long de notre vie. Je ne te quitterais jamais, je ne laisserais personnes te faire du mal, je t'aimerais toujours ma princesse. »_


	2. Je t'aime mon bébé

_Chap 2 - Je t'aime mon bébé_

Derek se tenait sur sa chaise dans son bureau. La pièce n'était pas si grande, il y avait une armoire, un bureau et un canapé. Sur les murs bleu foncé de la pièce était collé pleins de dessins. Au crayon de couleur, à la peinture, craies grasse ... Tous était disposé dans tout les sens exposant clairement le futur talent de sa fille chérie.

Ses yeux ont dérivé aux photos encadrées sur le bureau. Mégane à la naissance, les premiers pas de Mégane, lui et Mégane à son troisième anniversaire... On pouvait le voir qu'il était fière de sa fille.

Derek entendait un bruit étrange derrière la porte, il comprit tout de suite qui c'était. Il se leva et partit vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit et se baissa immédiatement pour rencontrer les cheveux brun bouclés et les yeux bleu lumineux de Mégane. Elle avait un sourire septique collé à son visage et baissa son visage tout en gardant les yeux fixés à son père.

« Encore sauvé de la garderie, jeune demoiselle ? » dit-il d'une voix calme et douce. « Oui, je manquais mon papa » dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

« Viens la ma princesse » Il écarte les bras et attends pour qu'elle saute dedans. Elle se précipite dans les bras de son père et fit des bisous baveux partout sur le visage de son père adoré. Il riait en s'accrochant à elle, puis enleva un de ses bras pour la soulever dans bras. Elle se tenait les bras autour de lui, sa tête enterrée dans son cou.

Il ferma la porte et se dirigea vers le canapé. Il s'assit en gardant sa fille couché contre son épaule. Doucement il lui soufflait des mots dans ses oreilles. Qu'il l'aimera toujours, qu'elle sera toujours sa princesse et que lui restera son prince jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle c'était endormis. Et il resta dans sa position tout en lui caressant les cheuveux d'un geste protecteur.

« Je t'aime mon bébé »

_Une suite peut être plus tard sinon demain ou dimanche_


	3. Chapter 3

_Désolé pas trop eu le temps _

Derek est assis derrière son bureau, la tête dans ses mains. Ce matin il ne voulait pas venir travailler, une sentiment, une sensation étrange lui indiquait de ne pas sortir du lit, de rester près de sa fille chérie.

Malgès ça, il était obligé d'aller à l'hopital travailler. Megane devait voir le pédiatre cet après midi pour un vaccin, elle ne devait donc pas être fatigué donc Derek a appelé sa soeur qui accepta de garder Megane et de l'a déposé le midi.

Derek partait donc dans la direction de chez Nancy pour y déposé Megane qui dormait tranquillement dans son siège auto. Le seul avantage qu'il avait en allant à l'hopital, c'est qu'il y verrait Meredith.

Depuis 2 mois, Derek et Meredith sont ensemble. Ils fesaient attention à ne pas se montrer ensemble à l'hopital pour ne pas que Bailey découvre leur aventure. Il se sent bien avec Meredith, son regard en témoigne, il est amoureux.

Derek cherchait Meredith, puis il se rapela qu'elle était de garde la nuit dernière, il décida donc de la chercher dans une chambre d'appel.

Il ouvre la porte doucement et aperçoit des converses noir à terre, il s'approche et trouve Meredith dormant tranquillement sur le ventre. Il s'assoit sur le bord du lit et caresse délicatement son dos de ses mains. Puis il s'abaisse, dépose un baiser dans le dos de son cou puis se couche sur le bord de Meredith en fesant attention à ne pas la réveillé. Il referme ses bras autour de elle et la sent se rapproché de lui.

Doucement Meredith ouvre les yeux et est surpris de rencontré les yeux bleu indigo de Derek. Elle referme ses yeux, un sourire s'affichant à sa bouche. Elle se rapproche mais sa main sur sa joue, son autre dans ses cheveux puis abaisse ses lèvres au sienne. Le baiser est délicat, passionné, plein d'amour.

« bonjours »dit-il contre ses lèvres. Elle commence à se redressé et il pose ses mains sur ses épaules « Ne bouge pas je dois y aller, j'ai une opération dans 5 minutes, je voulais juste de dire bonjours. »

Derek regarde vers le haut la galerie et voit Meredith lui sourire. Il sourit en retour, son sentiment vite changé en véritable douleur au fond de sa gorge. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe mais il commence véritablement à avoir peur.

Il regarde l'horloge, Nancy et Megane devrait arrivé dans 10minutes, il n'aura pas fini son opération mais Nancy allait déposé Megane à la garderie, c'est Derek qui plus tard ira la chercher pour l'enmener au pédiatre.

Il lève la tête et voit Meredith toujours en admiration devant son travail. Puis elle baisse la tête et regard son bippeur, sans doute une urgence. Ils s'échangent un dernier regard avant qu'elle ne quitte la galerie.

Derek est surpris quand Richard rentre dans le bloc suivit du docteur Michel.

« Derek, je voudrais que vous sortié d'ici, je dois vous parler, Docteur Michel finira votre opération! »

« Je ne peut pas Richard je suis au beau millieu du cerveau de mon patient! »

« Derek! J'ai besoin que vous sortié je dois absolument vous parler de toute urgence ! »

Derek écouta le chef et le suit en dehors du bloc, la panique grimpant en voyant le regard de Richard.

« Richard qu'est ce qui se passe ?! Vous m'inquiété vraiment ! »

« Derek, je ... je sais pas comment vous dire ça... »

« Richard joué pas à ça avec moi! Soyer franc et direct! » Son regard était apeuré quand il s'adressait à Richard

« C'est ... c'est Megane! »

Les yeux de Derek se sont ouvert en grand, il paniquait et tournait en rond « Quoi ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Où est elle ??? » à ce moment des larmes apparaissait au coins de ses yeux.

« Au urgence »

A ce moment là, Derek se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, des larmes coulants sur ses joues. Il arrive à la salle de trauma 1 et voit Meredith effrayé dans la pièce. À ce moment il sait que c'est Megane dans cette pièce, il ouvre la porte d'une telle force qu'elle claqua dans le mur.

« Qu'est ce qui s'passe? Megane !!! » Sa voix était desepéré mais à peine à t-il fini de parler que Burk le repoussa de la salle.

« Derek tu ne peux pas resté ici! »

« Je t'en pris laisse moi voir qu'elle va bien »

« Je peux pas Derek! En ce moment on lui fait des examens! »

« J't'en pris Preston... que c'est-il passé? »

« Accident de voiture! S'il te plait Derek, il faut qu'on s'occupe de ta fille, reste là et fait nous confiance. »

Assis par terre contre le mur, la tête dans ses mains, il pleur et est complétement paniqué. Il entend une porte s'ouvrir et se refermé mais il ne prend pas la peine de levé la tête. La personne part puis reviens quelques minute plus tard. Elle s'abaisse à côté de lui et touche doucement son bras.

Derek sait tou de suite qu'il s'agit de Meredith. Il relève la tête, et la regarde. Son regard lui fend le coeur elle ne sait pas quoi lui dire. Elle décide donc de le prendre dans ses bras, sa main droite caressant doucement ses cheveux tandis que l'autre est accorché à son autre main. Il pleur dans son cou, des larmes coulant sur sa veste.

« Je viens de lui faire une prise de sang et j'ai ramené ça au labo. Derek ... elle ... elle c'est cassé le poignet gauche pendant l'accident mais ... Derek j'ai besoin de savoir si elle a des problèmes de coeur ? » il relève la tête et regarde qur le côté. Elle saisit son visage pour qu'il l'a regarde.

« Derek! »

« Elle a un souffle au coeur mais sans grande importance. Meredith, dit moi qu'elle va s'en sortir je t'en pris »


End file.
